Diffrent Choice
by lastwhitetiger
Summary: Before the Last Chunnin Exam Naruto asks Kakashi to teach him to become strong and win from Neji,But he just turned Naruto down.Then Naruto think of 'his'brother.NaruHAREM.Pairing :your own decide.Already upgrade.
1. Chapter 1

**The third of my fanfic even my second fanfic ****The new begin of Naruto ****,I don't know when to updatemaybe about 1-2 weeks after this one The pairing same like ****The****new begin of Naruto** **but this will include Fem-Sasuke,Sakura,Ino,and Mei only I choose If you want to choose you can vote in my profile**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto if I have I will make Sasuke Female,except my Shadow(My character)**

"Teme"Human speaking

'Hmm cute dobe-Kun'Thingking

"**Kage Bunshin "Jutsu/Demon/Inner Sakura**

**Chapter I**

**Help me,Nii-Chan**

**Naruto POV**

'Hmm how can I beat him he is much strong-NO don't ever think about that I have 1 month to be more stronger than him then I can show that Teme I'm let's see Jiji-san must be doing his job,Iruka-Sensei teach Academy,Kakashi-Sensei yeah it's him he can teach me.'I ran to my sensei

'There he is and Sakura-Chan and that Teme'I saw my rest team

"Kakashi-Sensei can you teach me to be more stronger?"

"No you're weak you can't even control your Chakra I better teach her(pointing at Sakura) than you,You have many weakness your speed,strength,power,and anything you fight Neji Hyuuga No matter what you'll gonna lost,but different with Sasuke he still have change you know that."

**Sasuke POV**

"Yeah that's right you're a Baka no better than my Sasuke-Kun"Sakura said.I angry but not showing them

"Can't you at last teach him to never be in my way"

"No,He is weaker than Academy student"

"Yeah why you think Naruto-Baka can learn"i just angry and not show that.I think'Damn you bitch how can you say that to my Dobe-Kun,If Dobe-Kun not love her I already kill for a few minute Dobe-Kun I'm gonna kill him than have family with you'

**Naruto POV**

'Damn them if Nii-Chan he-,Yeah that's right Nii-Chan could teach me anytime I call I learn from him I could compete with all Kage in no time,He said he always say he never show his truly power'

"FINE if you don't want to teach me that's fine I'm gonna learn from my he is much stronger than all Kage"

'He have Big Brother who stronger than all Kage who he is'All of them I leave them behind

"Hmm whatever even he have Brother he could've teach anything to him"Kakashi said

'If he have brother than why I'm never even see him in here'

**In Forest**

'All right let's see what did he say before'

_Flashback_

_He tossed me a scroll to me"What is this Nii-Chan is this a Jutsu?"_

"_No,it isn't Naruto but that scroll will bring me back to the place you used it"_

"_But How?"_

"_It's easy Naruto when you learn Ninja you'll know what is used it you just open the scroll and send some of your Chakra to the Scroll,That doesn't needmatter how many Chakra you used but it must be your Chakra if it doesn't I still appear at the place the scroll used by your If I don't see you I'm gonna whole destroy the places I'm I'm appear I will like this(He justpoke me and suddenly an image of 'Shadow'(See at my profile))_

"_That's the real body I used the power will be only 0-50% but if I fight all kage now I just probally use 1-5% only if you could send your Chakra and summon me,You can use me to protect/kill enemy force,teach you something to help you in training,speak with,and anything else Naruto,But you have to summon me first Naruto"_

_Flashback end_

"Alright Nii-Chan I know what I must to do."I open the scroll which was in his secret he send his Chakra to the scroll then some smoke from the scroll appear.

What I saw was a man. He wear long black shirt with curve of Head black dragon and double with black opened jacket showed his upper body that really his both arms their was 2 daggers for both arm,In his upper arm there was 8 black swords with curve of the art of dragon,divide into both left and right and been combine with black cloth that make him like black wings and his upper wings there are 2 big black broadswords with curve of the art of dragon that divide for both left and his back written'SHADOW' with red dark his bottom shirt there was 8 long black swords with curve of the art of dragon,divided into both left and right and been combine with black cloth((MasamuneDate Basara weapon place)He wear Long black baggy pants with curve of black wings for both also wear 2 belts that cross into each other that make'X' make him have many pouch for him to store many face was too many thing to make a big group of fangirls in a hair was black(Models of Dante/Nagamasa Azai)His eyes match with his hair was I know who he was –

"Nii-Chan"

"Yo,Whatcha do"

"Nii-Chan can you help me to train become more stronger?"

"Didn't I say before you can ask everything you want to me after you summon me didn't I Naruto."

"Of course I want train for 1 month from this day can I Nii-Chan"

"Of course I can do you learn some B or higher rank jutsu Naruto?"

"Of course I only learn 1 jutsu my specialist one now it's **Kage Bunshin**,Nii-Chan"

"Like I quest Naruto I'm gonna say this your **Kage Bunshin** was High rank Jutsu that jutsu after you dispel your clone their experience will back to you,you can use the jutsu for improve your Taijutsu,Power,strength,speed,Ninjutsu,Kenjutsu,learn jutsu or you can make the jutsu as a help for SS-Rank mission Kage's problem/Nightmare ,you can ask them for info/item/money which very much price."

"So,the point is if I make 1 clone and train that means I'm train one day like two days isn't it"

"Yeah,it's true"

"so,I'm gonna learn in where"

"Not,yet I must teach you some Bunshin"

"Why must Bunshin I already have **Kage Bunshin**"

"It's not normal Bunshin it's very high Jutsu is **Ultimate Bunshin** it's same like **Kage Bunshin** but this Ultimate Bunshin need at least 5.000 **Kage Bunshin **I think you already have enough Chakra to summon one, this Bunshin will help you learn 10.000 times more,This **Ultimate Bunshin** double the experience of **Kage Bunshin** .the seals same like **Kage Bunshin** but just think to make 5.000 clones in one clones"

I try to perform **Ultimate Bunshin **and I could make one** Ultimate Bunshin** at the first time but harder than I though I seem like I'm in two places different

"This **Ultimate Bunshin** could think like you,Could death .it sounded like you have two lives wasn't clones could dispel or death to bring back the experience to you."

"Alright Naruto we will go to meet Hokage ,wouldn't us?"

"Ok"

**In Hokage place**

"So the point is you want to tea-"Suddenly door open

"Hey Jiji-San"

"Hey Naruto-Kun who is this man?"

"He is My Nii-Chan"Both Kakashi and Hokage think'He is his brother'

"Alright Hokage I think you should tell him his heritage soon enough"

"What bu-"

"Easy I'm gonna teach Naruto in one month and already ready to fight all Sennin you have Hokage the next time I see you it's the time you told his Heritage you hear you don't see me then don't say his heritage."

"I don'-"

"Alright that's it Naruto here gonna tell you how to beat paperwork if you tell the village include him who his parents.i think only village at the time you saw him he already know his parent without my help"

"Of course I will show them who is his parents if he know how to beat paperwork"

"Alright then it's already set then"Both of us go out the building

The **Ultimate Bunshin** do his job and meet the Ero-Sennin in bathouse peek at the woman and learn Summoning and Rasengan(Not complete in his second training) at the time because **Kage Bunshin**

The real one

"So what we gonna learn,Nii-Chan?"

"You just make **Kage Bunshin** and do their job like reading,Push-ups,sit-ups,and many more"

"How about me then?"

"I will bring you and your own clones to some places to train"

"Where"

Then he make some seals and open some gate/dimensions"C'mon come here with me"We go inside then appear in a place full of desert

"Now what?"

"Alright I'm gonna teach you to increase speed,sense,and skillsat the same make some clones to learn dual swords."He throws me 2 swords with the design of the red foxs

"Here learn how to use them thenwhat will you gonna name them?"

"Freedom and Justice I think"

"Alright now came here after you make clones."

After I make them

Then I saw him make some seals at the end of seals come some tornado here

"Alright Naruto I want you to go there and try to avoid all kunais and senbon I throw at the tornado"

I saw him take out at least 300 kunais and 500 senbon,and just throw them.I gave him'Are you want to kill me'face.

"You want to be strong or not?"

"Alright"

I go to the tornado that just spin me and I do my job to avoid all kunais and senbon

I try to move but it's too hard to moved I hit some kunai in my hand and I try to hit all kunai which I can see I try to moved all kunai which only can dodge a few of them but it's very hard to dodge something I can't see.

A few hours later

I fall down and see me and he just smile

"Naruto do you want to know the real reason Rikudou Sennin dead?"

"No"

"He just death in my training so yo're gonna need some time to learn them I can see you can do it Naruto but not this time"

The day before Chunnin Exam

"Alright Naruto I'm gonna make this little hard.i'm gonna increase the amount,the power of tornado,and you must fill your pouch with all of my kunai and senbon"

He throw 500 kunais and 800 senbon

Then I go there .i saw some kunai and senbon come at me I try to dodge and catch them.I try many time which just a few hit me and I almost try to catch them with many styles.

A few hours later

"Nii-Chan I just catch 467 kunais and 721 senbon only"

"That's good now take this and wear them tomorrow at the fight"He throw at me some clothes

**Chunnin days**

**The **Ultimate Bunshin** do his job only done in fight only end with Neji's **Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms** jutsu to passhim out**

At the time **Ultimate Bunshin** lost Hokage and everybody who watch swear just saw wind,water,and fire Shunshin in they saw two man standing

The first one Hokage already meet him but didn't know his name. He wear long black shirt with curve of Head black dragon and double with black opened jacket showed his upper body that really his both arms their was 2 daggers for both arm,In his upper arm there was 8 black swords with curve of the art of dragon,divide into both left and right and been combine with black cloth that make him like black wings and his upper wings there are 2 big black broadswords with curve of the art of dragon that divide for both left and his back written'SHADOW' with red dark his bottom shirt there was 8 long black swords with curve of the art of dragon,divided into both left and right and been combine with black cloth((MasamuneDate Basara weapon place)He wear Long black baggy pants with curve of black wings for both also wear 2 belts that cross into each other that make'X' make him have many pouch for him to store many face was too many thing to make a big group of fangirls in a sight But he hide his face by black dragon hair was black(Models of Dante/Nagamasa Azai)His eyes match with his hair was black.

The second everybody think he is Yondaime back from wear almost exactly like Yondaime,Except his coat he wear Dark Orange color and Black fire in the have face like all of them wrong he is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto who will gonna be told.

"It seems he already beat your clones Naruto this battle will be yours.i'm at the roof if you want to see me"All people think same think'He is Yondaime kid's wasn't it 'They think who he was but they more like see the'Shadow' go to the roof without his Shunshin/climb the wall but he just walk in the air like a stair from air to the roof

To be Continue

**Alright what do you think please review or send PM to I SAY THIS ONE I'M NEVER MAKE LEMON IF YOU WANT make one and send it to pairing you can vote in my profile please take a look.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi this is my second made.i have many idea about this fiction so I will update more faster.I'm gonna include Yugito too in part of Harem I choose**

"Teme"Human speaking

'Hmm cute dobe-Kun'Thingking

"**Kage Bunshin "Jutsu/Demon/Inner Sakura**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto if I have I will make Sasuke Female,except my Shadow(My character)**

**Chapter II**

**The Chunnin Exam and The Invasion**

**Naruto POV**

'Wait yellow hair and have the biggest grin I know is- NARUTO but that can't be seems his Nii-Chan really teach him I wonder what will Mizukage and Kazekage said about him'Third Hokage at the other Kage but only three Kage'It seems Raikage and his teams can't know about his heritage.'

'That blonde hair and blue eyes I wonder who he is 'Mizukage think

'Yondaime have son I wonder who he is'Kazekage think

"Who h-"Kazekage ask before Raikage's team came ride some big cat with two tails and some kind of bull with eight tails

'Damn I really must pull back the attack I can't kill 3 Kage and 2 Jinchuriki'Kazekage think

"Did I late some good event,Hokage-Sama?"

"No,you're not this battle will be a very good battle you know,Raikage-Sama"

"Hey Hokage maybe you can tell who he is right now I want you tell everybody here who he really are"Shouted'Shadow' still in his mask and think'If I open this mask I will be dead by a fan.'

"Alright then if you want that but he must be really strong enough?"Hokage get a nod from 'Shadow'

"Who he is ,Hokage-Sama?"The Kazekage

"Only if I know"Just go to the front of the box leaving confuse Kage behind

"Alright let us know twelve years before exactly at ten's October the day Kyuubi attack Konoha that make many ninja of Konoha we saved by the fourth Hokage who used his soul to seal the Kyuubi with the help from Shinigami .The fourth Hokage that we love die .BUT that's not all The fourth Hokage left His son who still alive until now but I lied to all of you that he is of you already meet his son fourth Hokage seal the Kyuubi into his own child that you attack because in the name of Fourth Hokage.I locked his heritage and I tell all of you when he is gone or he is now the man you saw right now is his son.I give the son of fourth hokage Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto"With that all villagers of Konoha cry for what have they done to the son's of the man they love

'Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto but it can't be'Mizukage think

_Flashback_

"_Mei-Chan come here"Mei's mother_

"_mommy what's wrong?"_

"_Mei-Chan when you're big mommy and daddy agreed to marry you with your daddy's best friend son do you want to do that for mommy and daddy?"_

"_Of course mommy Mei want daddy and mommy happy but who is Daddy's best friend and his son name?"_

"_Your daddy's best friend is Fourth Hokage and his son will be Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto"_

"_The son of Yellow I will love meet him"_

_Flashback end_

'So my Love is still alive'Hokage saw her tears down into her face

"I'm sorry if I'm not say this before,Mizukage-Sama"

"It's al-"But The two tails Nibi see the 'Shadow'

"It can't be SHADOW-KUN why are you here"She shouted that make Eyes of Hachibi widen and look at the 'Shadow'

"Master what are you doing here shoul-"These words make every eyes of People who watch widen

'What the hell Hachibi said master,yo'Kirabi think

'Nibi know him and Hachibi said master what the HELL"Yugito think

'The Demon/Hachibi and Nibi said 'master' to HUMAN'Think all of Ninja include Kage

"Didn't I tell you before never tell anybody about me right.I'm here because Naruto ask me to train him,Is it answer the question"

"Nibi how and when and WHY you and Hachibi call him 'MASTER'"Yugito shouted

"Sorry kitten can't say but let me get straight even me and Hachibi here try to kill him we can't EVEN make a DAMAGE even in his Clothes."With a nod from Hachibi all human think'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS HUMAN'

"Hey come on don't you want to see how strong Naruto right now wasn't it?Alright catch this Hyuuga"He throw some pill to Neji

"What is this?"

"That was a medical pill to make you in GOOD condition so eat it up"Neji eat the pill and explosion of Blue Chakra in suddenly gone

"Now you can fight him again"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'WOW Naruto really handsome'

"**Handome is not the right word it's HOT"**

'Wait did I say Naruto-Kun handso-,What the hell I call Naruto-Kun Naruto-Kun(She supposed said What the hell I call Naruto-Baka Naruto-Kun)Handsome'

"**Admit it Naruto-Kun let Ino-Pig can have sas-gay then we can have Naruto-Kun for ours don't you agree"**

'Hey I love Sasuke-Kun,right?'

"**Love don't make me laugh you don't love Sas-gay you just like different from our Naruto-Kun we really love him don't you what you see from Sas-gay?"**

'He is handsome,strong,nice,an-'

"**Handsome hmm I don't believe it he can use 'henge' you know that,strong he is from 'Oh my precious clan',and the most I though will never gonna said it's Nice duh he never said 'Hi' to everybody except 'hnn' to anyone he met he never even look at some woman I thought he is ga-,DAMMIT OUR NARUTO-KUN IN DANGER SAS-GGAY MAY FELL IN LOVE EITH OUR NARUTO-KUN"**

"Wow Naruto-Kun is Hot didn't you agree Forehead you can have sas-gay I will have that hot of pieces."

"No you can't I will have Naruto-Kun not you Ino-Pig"

"pinky Hair"

"Blonde girl"

"Loud pinky"

"Crazy blonde"

"Troublesome woman,WHAT THE HELL I really feel woman so is right about woman"

"WHAT THE HELL YOU SAY"Both Ino and Sakura shout

Temari and Kankuro see Gaara try to escape the sacare

"What's wrong Gaara?"

"Mother scare of that man and say don't ever fight him"

In the Arena

"Hmm my Chakra already back now no matter what you're son of the Yellow Flash you still fate to lost in here like your clone"

"HAHAHAHA you know what Neji that clone just only my scource about you and his strength is still almost same like the first time we meet."

"Whatever you already fate to lost"He used his bloodline and try to attack Naruto but at the time he attack Naruto he hit try to search where am I that right bhind him and attack just with his bare hand.

Neji hit the wall that make the wall think'What the Naruto's attack like Tsunade lost the bet

In Casino

'Please number six'Tsunade think but when the dice stopped at number five Tsunade snezzed very loud that make the dice change from five to six."I WON"'Thank you everybody who think about me I can win for the first time in my life'

Back to Arena

'Damn he really fast how can he really fast like Lee without weights.'

"I won't lost to someone like you I already fate to win"He try to attack Naruto but missed

"Put the fate shit go if you believe fate then shy you here"I try to dodge without much trouble

"Don't talk to me like you don't know pa-"

"KNOW PAIN THAT'S MY FRIEND FROM LITTLE you kow that if I believe fate then why I still alive and most important why you still alive,You believe something that never appear I want to change the fact you have"I got my serious this time .every time I dodgethen I hit him not very hard in many places around his body.

The first attack he assault was my body but that didn't connect his attack with my body instead my attack with his time he assault the more he he bleed because many attack.

"Now do you believe fate right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never stop try to hit me if you want you already lost after my first attack on you but you don't want that but you still believe you can point is everytime you attack me the more I hit you you choose your own fate Neji believe it but at the time you can't win from someone who have more will than you."With that I hit his back and he knocked down

"Alright win from the Knock down the winner is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto"

'Wow My Love really strong just in a month'Mizukage

'Naruto-Kun you like your father now AND NARUTO-KUN I HOPE YOU KNOW HOW TO DEFEAT THEM'Hokage

'He really strong'Raikage

'Damn it how can be strong this fast his nicknames was a dobe'Kazekage

'Nibi is right every student of him must be strong'Yugito

'Hachibi have same master like him ,yo.I hope he love rap'Kirabi

"Naruto that's good"'Shadow'

"Thank you Nii-Chan I can be strong because your training"I shouted happy go to the other side to see the other battle but there are no sign of Sasuke'Sasuke-Teme must be with That Kakashi'

"It seems Sasuke is late maybe I must lose him because his late"Hokage

"But Hokage-Sama don't you want to watch our best Genin?"Kazekage. Before Hokage reply but Mizukage said

"I don't think so the rule is the rule but Konoha's best Genin isn't Sasuke Uchiha anymore it was Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto don't you agree,Hokage-Sama?"Mizukage said happily see HHokage gave her a nod

"Yeah that's true I will give Sasuke more time to come here but if he doesn't come at the time I will lose him"

"Hai,Hokage-Sama"

(I will fast the battle you already know I will continue after Shikamaru's fight

"What did you say"Temari shouted that lazy forfeit

"I forfeit I don't have anymore Chakra so I will never win at the time Troublesome"Shikamaru left the places

"It seems Sasuke still didn't came at the time I set for him"Hokage come forward to make announcement

"Alright because Sasuke's late I will decide the winner is Gaara the reason is his enemy running to the next fight Gaara versus Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto go to the Arena"

"Alright now fi-"Then ome Kakashi and Sasuke at the arena both see the changes of Naruto without notice him

'Yondaime-Sensei you still alive I don't believe it'

'I don't care who you're I will still choose my Dobe-Kun than you' 'Sasuke'

"Did we late?"

"Yes,you're now this is Gaara fight Namikaze-Uzumaki Narut-"both Kakashi and 'Sasuke' eyes widen to know who he is

'Naruto is Senesei's son why I don't see that I'm really sorry sensei for not teaching anything even Sakura who have more Good Control'Kakashi

'That's Dobe-Kun he really are HOT'Sasuke blushing

"**Hey Sakura look at Sas-Gay he is blushing looking at My-Our Naruto-Kun don't you agree?"**

"Hey Ino did you see Sas-gay blushing looking at My Naruto-Kun"

"Yeah it-,WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NARUTO-KUN FOREHEAD"

"BECAUSE HE IS MINE INO-PIG"

"HE IS MINE"

"NO,HE IS MINE"

"NO,HE IS MINE"

"NO,HE IS MINE"

"NO,HE IS MINE"

"Troublesome"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Nothing"

"Alright now becu-"Some wind,water,and fire Shunshin in combine reveal the'Shadow' Again .

"Sorry to interrupt your battle Naruto but I wil take care something of a few business here now Gaara if you want to know how strong Naruto you can fight him in if anyone of you want to see their battle you can go with you Kazekage"The last word he release some KI

"Now Naruto,Gaara GO"I and Gaara go followed by Sakura,Ino,and 'Sasuke' while think

'We can see his fight again'Sakura

"**CHA THAT'S RIGHT SHANNARO!"Inner Sakura**

'Naruto-Kun Fight 'Ino

'I wonder how strong he is right now' 'Sasuke

"Alright what do you want from me ? "Kazekage

"Ahh pull that bullshit later Pull back your both army right now or you'll know what will you get" 'Shadow' release some big KI

"W-What do you mean?"

"I think I already said that before Kazekage-Sama or should I say Orochimaru" 'Shadow' thow some Senbon to Orochimaru that not direct to him but direct to the wall that make a VERY BIG HOLE BY SOME SENBON"The next will gonna hit you"Kabuto can't hold it anymore and he speak at the radio contact

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA,SOUND NINJA KILL HIM"He order every sound ninja to surround a minute The Arena full of Sound Ninja to surround The 'Shadow',And Kabuto try to awake Orochimaru from scare he felt

Every ninja think he will death fight Orochimaru Ninja and The Summoner(minus Orochimaru Snake)remember his fight to destroy some Villages in a day

'Shadow' just move his hand to make Rasengan

'What the that's Rasengan how does he know that Jutsu'Jiraiya

'Rasengan'Think all Konoha all of them were wrong he just make some small kind of RasenShuriken without Sound

But some Sound Ninja reckless just try to attack 'Shadow' just dodge and slammed his jutsu to his happened to him

"What's wrong no use wasn't it,HAHAHA ugh what the HELL"Shouted the ninja he try to moved 'Shadow'hand from his body

"Now Meet your parents,**Wind Jutsu:Spiral Wind Shuriken**"From Sound's Ninja body show some Shuriken that spin very fast that become bigger and bigger enough to make his body become all have his'Hers eyes open wide'He killed him just left his BLOOD'but that's not all the blood still fly

"Now next, **Blood Jutsu:Spear's Senbon**"The Blood become some kind of Senbon and attack the entire line of the Senbon area Killed many Sound Ninja who stand in Senbon's line.A few Sound Ninja who still live just getting angry and look at 'Shadow' that make'I will kill you'face

"Alright,Come to me if you in hurry to meet your Grandparents" 'Shadow' change his style into his killer legs went open,his left hand into down as high as his legs,and his right hand just went right like a Eagle's claw ready to catch his prey.

"Now die"All Sound Ninja just try attack him which just make 'Shadow' dodge and breaking almost all important bone and blood Sound's Ninja like a paper will be cut into many a few minutes all Sound Ninja cry in pain because his body can't even move AND DOEN'T BLEEDING.

"Orochimaru-Sama we must go back we can't even fight him in this state"Kabuto bring Orochimaru to retreat

"Wow Shadow-Kun you still not lose your touch"Shouted Nibi

"Master you still great from the last we saw Master"Shouted Hachibi

"If I lose my touch then why I still alive"

While everybody think

'He just almost killed all Sound Ninja without bleeding them and without damage'Think almost all Ninja

'If I have to fight him I will surely death'Think all Kage

'Must have him'Danzou

In Forest

"Now Gaar let's continue our fight shall All of you please try not to near us okay."I already know Gaara was the Jinchuriki of one tails but that wasn't stop me

I attack him which only attack his sand I try to round him back to hit him from back and try many else places that can be my attack was almost useless because my attack only destroy the sand left no power again

Then I make 100 Shadow Clones to attack all sides in a few minutes which can't hold his just get some attack of a few just try to hold his pain which make him transform into half demon

"**HAHAHA I'm almost free I will kill all of you"**He almost change one hundred percent because the demon he hold.

"He lost control huh "I mocked him that just make him try to attack and without notice he sent his sand to prison Ino,Sakura,and cried in pain

"That's it I will kill you for hurting my friends"I make 1000 clones and attack him from many places and hurt him badly .In the end he fully change into full demon

"**Now I'm fully free I will kill you all who try to kill me starting from you"**he almost try to prison me but I'm more faster than his sand.I make some seals to summon a big smoke appear

When the smoke gone I see a very red big Toad with his pipe look at me

"Y-Yondaime y-you still alive?"

"No,I'm his son can you help my friend"

"Okay I want you try to make us henge into something that have claw to hold him."I nod what he meant I henge ourself into nine tails that was very scare for one tails to think fight the nine tails and hold him I jump to his head and try to wake Gaara

"Gaara,Wake up wake up"I try to wake him.

(I will make this not be write because almost all of you what gonna happen next)

In the arena

"Hi,Nii-Chan are you okay?" I ask him from very far place

"I'm fine Naruto did you win?"

"yes I win Nii-Chan"

I noticed many Sound Ninja death in the arena without any Konoha Ninja death

"Nii-Chan,What happen after I left?"I ask him for the question

"Naruto the Kazekage or should I say Orochimaru want to attack Konoha so I kill all of them,is it matter?"  
"I should have thank you Mr.-"Hokage ask not knowing the name on his back

"Don't you see the name in my back it's my codena-"Danzou who think smart at his power but useless in 'Shadow'

"Tell us your name no-"He release his KI

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME I TELL YOU SOMETHING I DIDN'T USE EVEN ONE PERCENT OF MY POWER DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN MAKE ME SCARE?"

"I'm a councils so I ha-

"YES,YOU'RE A COUNCILS WHO CAN DO ANYTHING TO ME IF ME WAS THE VILLAGERS BUT I'M NOT"

"HOW DARE YO-"

"try to do that I will make sure my student Shinigami will LOVE to have your SOULS or I SHOULD sent you To Lord of Hell"

"Then maybe we can ask you to joi-"

"I will join this village if I have half of all the villagers sent to hell and the last to Shinigami"He really make them scary for his voice

"I'm sorry Shadow-San he really are like that"Hokageplead to not make him angry but that doesn't help much

"Yeah Shadow-Kun I can't help you if you destroy Konha or you want to marry 'Her' faster"That make him really calm not wnting to marry 'Her'

"Okay then"  
"Can I see the face of man that saving us"  
"Uhh what can I sa-"then I try to plead him

"Can,we pretty please?"  
"All right then if you want"He release the mask he wear that showing his handsome face he looked at some woman and girl blushing and fainted lost of blood'Damn I wish I never have handsome face'

"Y-Y-You're too young how old are you Shadow-San"

"17 wh-"

"17 didn't when I'm six you're 16 right?"I confused at his age

"I'm always never said my secret Naruto even you know you will be in pain when you're at 4 only 8 % percent of the trials you know"

"WHATTT"I shouted because I know how painful it was

To Be Continue

**Alright what do you think please review or send PM to I SAY THIS ONE I'M NEVER MAKE LEMON IF YOU WANT make one and send it to pairing you can vote in my profile please take a look.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm back,from my boredom.I'm sorry for not update like you wish but this to here,I know many of you choose Kushina so I will,but the question is what I must make Kushina will be a Dominant with Naruto(crazy like Anko maybe,hey she is tomboy wasn't it)or not ?**

**I know many of you confuse with the talk so I will upgrade it so don't worry**

"Teme"Human speaking

'Hmm cute dobe-Kun'Thingking

"**Kage Bunshin "Jutsu/Demon/Inner Sakura**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto if I have I will make Sasuke Female,except my Shadow(My character)**

**Chapter III**

**The prepare**

**Naruto POV**

'What the is it really that bad'I shouted in my head

"Hey take it easy,Naruto"Shadow just smile at me making me smile too

"Okay,Nii-Chan"

"Okay then,is there any Bathouse or Hotsprings in this village that no any perverted male?" Shadow see the third Hokage who is thingking about that

"Hmm I think I know,You could try Akiyo Hotsprings in the west side but that place full of woman even there was male side that place almost never visited because the amount of price for male so that make only woman there do y-"Shadow just smile and think

"It's okay I know how to go there I just hope there no pervert see you later,Naruto"

"Uhh Naruto why is he kept say 'no pervert' is it something he hate?"Say Iruka curiously

"Yeah,he Is really hate pervert,hell he even have his own kept saying'I more like killing than waiting'And the pervert I beyond it so I think he will just kill them and destroy every part of them into ass "I said this many perverted people scare for their live

"Hey,Ojii-San why don't you just give that hat to somebody else you really for that job you know?"

"you're right,Naruto-Kun I'm too old for this but to who?"I just smile knowing one person

"I know some, don't my Godmother ?"

"Oh you mean Tsunade don't she just go away from this village we don't have enough Ninjas to bring her back(All of them know the power of Tsunade and don't want to dead yet)"

"You could just send that perverted Sennin-"

"Hey,damn you Gaki"

"-me and My Nii-Chan that's enough for us to bring Tsunade with the reason his Godson still alive"

"Okay if you want to Naruto"

In Akiyo Hotsprings

**Shadow POV**

'Ahh I'm here at least"I found the I enter the house I saw 24 years old woman with his brown eyes and his hair long and dark blue kimono with Dark blue flower in his back kimono to the front.

"I have three question for you first what do you want in here,second Why you wear that LAST ARE YOU A PERVERT?"She scream like Kami lost her favourite book

"Can you keep the voice down you could make anybody wake.I will answer the question The first I'm a customer,second I keep my face hidden from many people,and last no,I'm not a that answer your answer?"I said nicely

"Okay I give you three choices first you pay the amount of prices,the price will be free if you give me that mask,and last go away."

"Alright number two then."I took off my mask showing my face to she saw his faces he have a big nosebleed and think about kiss each I saw that I go in'I hope the other is not a pervert too because my mask has been taken by that woman damn'

In girl's side

"Hey,Nai-Chan it seems there was a man who can get away from Yo-Chan let's take a look can we?"Anko said leaving Kurenai behind who were thinking her perverted friend who make a little hole in the bamboo fence to see him/me.

"D-Damn He is HOTTT"When Kurenai hear this she try to hold Anko from her wanted some girls try to hold her too.

"Damn let me go to that piece of Hot over the-"She got knocked down from the attack behind her head by Yugao who were just come in.

"She lost it again wasn't she?"She ask Kurenai and other woman who were just say in nod but Kurenai explained it easy for her

"We just bathing in here when the other door's side open so Anko take a look,I don't know what she saw but she just lost control at the time.I thank you in here or he will be rap-"Kurenai take a lok a the other she found no one,she try to round the found the other girl were peeking the man's side many of them have a big nosebleed from them like a waterfall and the other blushing deeply until they passed and Yugao become more wonder about the man so they take a look at the other side at the time they saw the man they blushed and have nosebleed.

They saw a man no he is more like a seventeen years his face shape was very good even can't be eyes were black match his hair were black spiky hair that really fit to body were in perfect shape it's strong,hard,shaped,and ahh it's so hard to describe his body is to have a strong shape like a fighters/Strong Ronin/Warrior,He have perfect shape like hand were too strong and big for his legs they can't see wre bellow the began to think she know him but where she think the image out in her head.

"H-He is Shadow the man who fight the Sound Ninja alone and saved our village wow"She said making the other in awed hear somebody really and more of them peeking at him.

A few minutes later

In Man's side

'I should've known about perveted.'I just sigh and think'Maybe I should tease them this will be fun as long they can't hold it'"Damn this is not hot enough"I said a little out making anybody who peeking at him have a big nosebleed.I begin to the seals in a very fast one and just breath like a a very smoked place"Nuh I'm feel very hottt now"'I must fast before I'm being raped'with that I make a very hot place in man's side that they couldn't see anything.

In girl's side

'Wa-ait a minute he want to run already this far damn him'Yugao then shouted out loud breaking the fence"Girl's he already go away find him don't let him escape"With that evry woman divide in many group make a big group name'The Shadow fangirls'

In Hokage's place

"So,Jiraiya where you're gonna find her?"Ask third hokage nicely

"I still don't have clue do you have one,ga-"

"Hey stop calling me that Ero Sennin"

"Stop calling me that too"

"After you stop peeking you Ero Senni-"Sound of window open showing Shadow who were just have a scare face  
"What's wrong Nii-Chan ?"

"Hey,Naruto can we go somewhere if I stay here longer I will be father in a minutes you know that"  
"Yeah actually I want ask you , will gonna search Tsuna-"

**Naruto POV**

Door open and reveal the mizukage and her guard

"Oh hey Naruto-Kun do you want escort me to my place"She ask nicely make her guardian jealous because they lost to a twelve years old CHILD who were just grinning and make the Mizukage blush for his action

"I love too , I have a mission so I'm sorry-"She looked blushed because her lover already know her and she kinda sad

"It's okay Mei-Chan for the repay I will tell you how to defeat paperwork"This one she beg him to tell her"My love know how to defeat the'unbeatable evil paperwork' Tell me my Koi I will give you anything"She beg him with many promised word

"I want to tell you came here"After she near me I just when to her ear and said'Kage Bunshin'Making she cursed herself to lost from her twelve years old love.

"Thank you so much koi I know why my parents tell me to married you you really are my savior,Koi"SShe cry in his shoulder and happy touch his muscles and went red

"Sorry to interrupted but what do you want from me Naruto again Naruto I kinda lost at the time?"

"I want you to help me find you want to help me,Nii-Chan?"

"I like too Naruto shall we leave now"He looked outside than many woman shouting making Gai and Lee lost the shouting group of 'youthfulness' .

"Naruto ,I will be ready meet me at the gate fast okay I don't want to be father see you later"He left with unbeatable speed

"There he go see you later Mei-Chan"I gave her a light kiss in her cheek making her blushed the time I open the door she stopped me and give me hard kiss directly to my first I shocked and I join kiss guardian just take his note and making at least two Hokage just went to see Jiraiya and help him making into third notes we broke the kiss I just grinning

"That was very beautiful kiss you gave me, ya"I left her and the other to home preparing fast like my Nii said.

At the Gate

"Hi Naruto and hi to the pervert."Shadow just greeting and make a laugh good Jiraiya just See him mad and scare he can't even touch him so he hold his will.

"Are you ready both of you?"

"Of course,Nii-Chan"before Jiraiya said anything Shadow just interupte

"I know about you the pervert here maybe don't need anything just pen and notes for a battle or even in death."

"Hey"I laughed very hard at the last word(I don't know it's funny or not my brother said it was funny)

"Okay then let's move out"

To be continue

**Alright what do you think about this just please review or send PM to I SAY THIS ONE I'M NEVER MAKE LEMON IF YOU WANT make one and send it to pairing you can vote in my profile please take a you want to vote**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
